Low Key (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Steve and Catherine arrive home to celebrate with family and friends.


_Mari & Ilna: What can I say? I'm enjoying this adventure every bit as much as I was on day one. Maybe more._

 _REAL Worlders-thanks for all the enthusiastic support. You guys are the best._

* * *

 **Low Key**

"Thank you so much for everything. We had an amazing time, as always," Catherine gushed as she and Steve said their goodbyes to Oscar and Martha Briggs. "And please thank Enid again for us. The food was absolutely delicious."

"I think I put on five pounds," Steve joked as he picked up the last of their luggage. "You really should look into selling those muffins in stores. They're irresistible."

"I'm so glad you enjoyed your stay," Martha bubbled. "We were so happy to see you again and I know Adele was too. You are two of her favorites."

"She and Steve actually had a couple of conversations about Angie this time around." Catherine elbowed her husband playfully in the ribs. "I think she's finally won him over."

Martha winked at the handsome commander she'd grown so fond of. "She has a way of doing that. I'm sure she loved hearing all about the baby."

As if on cue Catherine's phone buzzed with an incoming text which she opened to find a picture of Angie and Cammie captioned ' _We can't wait to see you'_. She turned the phone towards Steve with a broad smile then showed Martha and Oscar.

"That one's got a spark in her eyes," Oscar observed. "She's gonna keep you on your toes."

Catherine squeezed Steve's hand. "She does that already."

"She's at such an amazing age." Martha sighed happily. "They're so curious about everything and can't learn fast enough for those first few years."

"We're converting the den to a playroom for her and on one side were building a life-sized activity wall," Steve said. "It'll be a great way to not only help her learn but also to spark her imagination."

"Steve and my dad have some pretty elaborate plans drawn up." Catherine smiled proudly. "All the usual colors and shapes and animals but also sounds and textures and little puzzles. Things that will challenge Angie as she grows. I know she's gonna love it."

A soft whooosh sounded on the far side of the room and Martha smiled. "Adele has come to say goodbye."

The whooosh repeated itself, this time a little louder.

Martha's eyebrows knit together. "What are you trying to tell us, Adele?"

The sound of footsteps in the same area of the room caused Oscar to chuckle softly. "It must be something pretty important if the Captain is in on it too. Now we just need to decipher what they're saying. Let's see … we were talking about ... " Suddenly his eyes lit up. "I think I know." He started towards the other side of the room. "You say you're building an activity wall for the little one, right?"

"Yes." Steve and Catherine answered in unison.

Oscar opened a cabinet in the far corner of the room. "I think Randall and Adele would like to contribute something for that." He pulled a small box off one of the shelves and returned to the others, smiling broadly. He lifted the lid and took out a clearly old sliding style lock. "This used to be on the kitchen pantry. It was one of the original locks that came with the house from Massachusetts. I think Randall and Adele want you to have it for Angie's wall."

"That's very generous but we couldn't possibly accept," Catherine said as her hand fluttered to her chest. "That's part of your family history."

"We have others," Oscar assured her. "Besides, If there's one thing my grandparents taught me," he smiled, "It's that love is meant to be shared. And true love is meant to be celebrated." He handed Steve the lock. "They clearly want you to have it. They won't give us a minute's peace until it's where they think it belongs."

Steve took the box then shook Oscar's hand. "We'll treasure it. And I know Angie will too."

A soft whoosh and the sound of retreating footsteps brought a smile to every face in the room.

"You have a safe trip home," Martha said, "And don't hesitate to send us new pictures of your daughter from time to time. And maybe one of the wall once it's finished. I'm sure Randall and Adele would love to see it."

* * *

Catherine laid her phone on the center console of the truck. "Mom says everything is almost ready for the non-party anniversary party. That was a really sweet idea Cody had."

"It was." Steve agreed. "I figured maybe we'd do a quiet dinner, just the three of us, but when Cody suggested everyone get together for something low-key I couldn't say no. Especially after I'd just told him it's ok to let the people that love you celebrate the good things that happen to you."

"And our wedding was a very good thing." Catherine smiled.

Steve reached over and squeezed her hand. "The best." After riding along for a few seconds in silence he spoke again. "Do you wanna call your mom and see if she needs us to pick anything up on the way home?"

Catherine shook her head. "She made it very clear in one of her earlier texts that we are to sit back and relax. Even though the party is being held at the house we are to consider ourselves guests."

"Sounds like she has everything under control."

"As usual," Catherine replied. "Dad is taking care of the burgers, hotdogs and veggie burgers. Mom and Grandma Ang made potato salad and fruit kabobs. Kaitlyn and Esther made cupcakes and everyone else is bringing a side dish. Even Jadon."

"Jadon is bringing a side dish?" Steve asked skeptically.

Catherine nodded. "He called mom and said that we'd always made him feel so welcome and he appreciated being invited to the wedding, and now to the party, so he really wanted to bring something. He asked if pasta salad was ok and mom said it would be fine. Apparently his mother supervised but he swears he made it mostly himself."

"It should be interesting if nothing else," Steve chuckled.

"He's a good kid," Catherine said. "He always has been but I think college has done wonders for him. It's helping him focus."

"When he was helping out last week at the self defense class he told me he thinks he wants to apply to the police academy after he graduates." He glided to a stop as the light turned red. "I told him to keep studying hard and stay on the path he's on and I'd be happy to write him a recommendation when the time comes."

"I bet he was thrilled."

"He was," Steve said. "But like you said, he's a good kid. I think if he buckles down he'd make a great police officer."

Catherine sighed. "It's hard to believe he, Cody and Jess have a whole year of college under their belts already. Seems like just yesterday they were sixteen years old and Jadon was begging to drive the Corvette."

"Well, in fairness, he still does that," Steve grinned.

"Someday," Catherine smiled. "Oh and I forgot to tell you, mom texted while you were in the shower and said Boris and Gus are gonna be able to make it after all. Their event today was in the morning and they should be finished in plenty of time."

"Excellent." Steve pressed the accelerator as the light changed to green. "It'll be good to see them."

* * *

Catherine couldn't wait a second longer and rushed up the sidewalk and through the front door while Steve was still retrieving the bags from the backseat of the truck. She was barely inside the house when she was greeted by an excited Cammie and her mother holding a happily squealing Angie.

She scratched Cammie's ears and leaned over for a quick puppy kiss before holding out her arms to her daughter.

"Mamamama!" Angie flailed her arms excitedly.

"I think she missed you," Elizabeth smiled as she watched her daughter and granddaughter reunite. Their happiness at seeing each other again, even after a short separation, warmed her heart.

"I missed you too," Catherine said as she showered Angie with kisses. "But I know you had a good time with Grandma and Grandpa and Great Grandma Ang while we were gone."

"She sure did," Elizabeth beamed.

Angie spotted Steve over Catherine's shoulder.

"Dada!" She screeched excitedly. "Dada."

Steve dropped the bags just inside the door and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "There's my girl," he said.

Angie wrapped one arm around his neck while leaving the other firmly around her mother's.

There were times, like when she was sick, that Angie favored one parent over the other, like most children, but she was generally happiest to be in the company of both at the same time.

She seemed content to stay in a group hug with her parents indefinitely but Cammie, wanting to share in the happiness of her humans' return, began to lick her feet causing her to giggle and release her grip.

"Aaa bahhh eeeeee bbbbaaaa ooooooo!" Angie looked from one parent to the other. "Eeeeeee ooooo baaahhhh."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Apparently she has a lot to tell you about what she's been doing while you were away."

"We want to hear every word." Catherine hugged Angie tightly to her chest. "Though we almost felt like we were there what with all the pictures Grandma took of you," Catherine teased.

"Too much?" Elizabeth hadn't wanted to intrude on their time away but she thought that seeing pictures of a happy and contented Angie might put their minds at ease and help them enjoy their time at the bed and breakfast.

"No such thing as too much when it comes to pictures of our angel," Catherine assured her mother. "I've just never seen you use a camera so much before."

"I've never had such a perfect subject before." Elizabeth tickled Angie's tummy.

"Gee, thanks," Joseph grumbled good naturedly as he entered from the kitchen.

"You know what I mean," Elizabeth chuckled.

"I do." Joseph kissed her on the cheek. "It's hard to resist taking pictures of our gorgeous granddaughter."

"Is Grandma Ang here or is she still at the condo?" Catherine asked.

"She's out on the deck skewering the last few fruit kabobs," Joseph reported. "She can't wait to tell you all about how she and Angie watched the Cubs beat the Brewers yesterday."

"I can't wait to hear." Catherine carefully disentangled her hair from her daughter's fist. "Are you a good luck charm for the Cubs?" she asked in a sing-song voice. "Of course you are!"

"Thanks for stepping in to help Cody organize this party," Steve said as moved the bags out of the way and closed the front door. "That was really great of you."

Elizabeth waved him off. "You mean the non-party party. It was our pleasure."

"Anything you need help with?" Steve offered.

"Not a thing. You are guests this afternoon," Elizabeth insisted. "You go and relax and spend time with your daughter."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Steve beamed as he lifted Angie into his arms. "Let's go see Grandma Ang and hear all about the game."

* * *

"Sorry we're late," Carrie said as she and John made their way around the house and up onto the deck. "These baked beans took longer than I expected." She weaved her way among the tables and placed the pot on the bar with the other side dishes. "They might need warmed up a little."

Catherine looked at the pot then put her hand against the side and smiled at her best friend knowingly. "You didn't make these, did you?"

Carrie scowled. "How did you know?"

"Well for one thing, they're ice cold. There's no way they were cooked this morning." Catherine lifted the lid. "For another thing, they smell exactly like Jirou's baked beans," she chuckled. "And finally…" she turned the pot around so Carrie could see, "The receipt is stuck to the side."

Carrie bark laughed. "I just brought the empty pan and poured the beans into it the car. Next time I'll be more careful."

"Did she figure it out already?" John asked as he approached the laughing friends and handed his wife a cold beer.

Carrie nodded. "She knows me too well."

"Everything looks delicious," John said as he surveyed the array of food.

"Make sure you taste the pasta salad." Jadon grinned as he and Cody prepared to man the grill. "I made it myself. My mama kept an eye on things while it was in progress just to be sure, but the deliciousness in that bowl is all me."

"See, Stagler, even Jadon manages to cook something himself instead of buying it at the store," Steve teased. He'd heard the tail end of the conversation when he returned from changing Angie's diaper.

"I know Lieutenant Commander Stagler is very busy, what with her new promotion and all. There's only so many hours in a day and she's got a lot of things she needs to do," Jadon said.

"Thank you," Carrie smiled. "I appreciate that."

"You're very welcome," Jadon replied, his trademark grin firmly in place, "And if you wanted to show your appreciation by putting in a good word to Catherine about the possibility of me driving that fine whip of hers that would be great."

Carrie leaned in and whispered conspiratorially. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

True to their word Cody, Grace, Elizabeth and Jenna truly had kept the party low-key. Just friends and family enjoying each other's company. No decorations. No fuss. And at the couple's insistence, no gifts.

Steve and Catherine smiled as they looked out at all the people who had come together to share their joy. Jess, Casey, Grace and the Grover siblings had spent much of the afternoon helping Dylan, Kaitlyn and Jacob build an elaborate sandcastle complete with a moat. Joseph sat at one of the large tables with a legal pad in front of him showing Chin, Leilani, Kono and Adam the sketches for the den renovation. Boris and Gus were regaling Esther, Kamekona, Duke, Max and Jerry with the tale of how their wedding the previous weekend had almost turned into a case of a runaway bride. Lou and Cynthia Grover were in deep discussion with Grandma Ang about how the Cubs season was going so far. Elizabeth was busy showing all of the new pictures of Angie to to Danny, Gabby and Jenna.

"We're very lucky," Catherine sighed happily.

"The luckiest," Steve agreed.

Later on, as they sat scattered around the deck finishing up their meal, Grace finally noticed Catherine's new necklace.

"I thought you'd be wearing your sand necklace," she said as she leaned over to get a closer look at her aunt's new jewelry.

"This was my anniversary gift from Uncle Steve." Catherine smiled as her fingers ran softly across the pendant.

"It's pretty." The teenager looked slightly confused.

Catherine knew Grace didn't want to question her beloved uncle's taste in gifts so she threw her niece a lifeline. "It's a phase of the moon necklace," she explained. "You order them special with the exact phase the moon was in on a special day."

Grace's eyes lit up. "Is this from your wedding day?"

"No," Catherine said and watched Grace's face fall slightly. "It's from the day we met in the diner in Annapolis."

Grace gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my gosh, that's the most romantic thing ever!" she squealed.

"I gotta agree with Gracieco about that," Carrie said. "You did good, McGarrett."

"You guys always give the best gifts." Grace clasped her hands in front of her. "I wish you wouldn't have said you didn't want gifts for your anniversary because you totally deserve them. Although I don't know what I would have gotten you." Suddenly her eyes sparkled and she jumped up out of her seat. "Wait, I have an idea!"

 **TBC tomorrow.**

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers_ _ **.**_


End file.
